thelittlemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Alana
Princess Alana is a minor character from The Little Mermaid and the TV series, but the main character in the prequel. She is one of the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. She was voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the animated series and by Jennifer Hale in the prequel film. Background Alana has a pink tail and wears a violet seashell bra. She has violet/blue eyes and black hair, which is styled in what might be called "seaweed rag curls", as well as a small pink tiara on her head. Her tiara is drawn differently between the films and the animated series. In extension media released after the first film, Alana is the sixth daughter of King Triton. However, in the prequel, she is the second oldest, after Attina. Bonus features on the prequel film's DVD state that Alana is seen as "glamourous", and that she makes her own beauty products. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid'' Alana is introduced during the "Daughters of Triton" sequence, where she is the sixth one to introduce herself. Afterwards, she appears mostly in group shots with her other sisters. ''The Little Mermaid'' (TV series) In most episodes, Alana merely appears in cameos alongside her other sisters. However, she is featured heavily in the episode "Eel-Ectric City". In the episode, Alana is invited to a party by Pearl, who is said to be very popular. After Ariel asks, Alana allows Ariel to accompany her. Triton allows the girls to drive his chariot to attend the party. After meeting up with Pearl, however, Pearl takes the girls to Eel-Ectric City, instead of her house. Though Alana and Ariel enjoy themselves, they run into trouble when they are challenged to a chariot race by three guys. Alana, Ariel and Pearl are eventually rescued by Triton. After returning home, both Alana and Ariel are "beached", or grounded. ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' Alana makes only a cameo appearance in the film. She appears alongside her sisters at the christening of her niece, Ariel's daughter Melody. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' In the prequel film, Alana is first shown as a young mermaid, relaxing with her father, mother, and sisters in a cove. The cove is attacked by a pirate ship, and, in the fray, Alana's mother Athena is killed. King Triton, in his grief, bans music from the kingdom and raises his daughters in a very strict manner. He delegates the lion-share of responsibility for their upbringing to a governess, Marina Del Rey, the governess to her and her sisters. Later, she learns of an underground music club from Ariel. The next night, Alana and her sisters sneak out and go to the club. However, their governess catches them, and they are punished by Triton and forced to remain in the palace. At the end of the film, Alana is seen partying in the club along with her sisters. Trivia *Her name is the feminine form of "Alan". *She's the only one of Triton's daughters to have an unusual eye color.